


Roll The Dice

by TotallyTinkerbell



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Crackship Challenge, F/M, I Tried, I don't even know how I finished this, Skam Season 4, crackships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyTinkerbell/pseuds/TotallyTinkerbell
Summary: Hi guys. So I was challenged to do a total crackship fic out of a bunch of crackships as a result of a ‘roll the dice’ (here are all the options : https://twitter.com/TayaTinkerbell/status/885216167916429312)I ended up with:Noora & ChrisJonas & SaraElias & Ingrid.I got to keep all the other canon ships (if possible) so this is set before and during season 4.I tried.





	1. London Lovers

Noora pulled out her phone, opening the folder for ‘London 2016’. A fond smile grew on her face as she opened it, revealing some artistic shots of London’s architecture, one of which she might post as a TBT.

Then she stumbled upon the pictures she was looking for. The ones were Chris jumped into the frame, just for the sake of annoying her. She ended up laughing the most the afternoon that they went sightseeing together. More than the entire time she was in London with William.

It was only a coincidence when she ran into him during her brief return to Oslo in August. It was a Friday night and the last thing she expected was Christoffer Schistad at a 24/7 supermarket at 11PM.

_“Noora?” he called out as she had made a quick heel-turn out of the aisle, but she wasn’t fast enough. Chris took the hood off his head. Noora turned around slowly._

_“Are you back in Oslo? Is William here too?” Chris asked, immediately reaching for his phone. But Noora knew he wouldn’t find a message of William there._

_“I am. Just me.” Noora said._

Because William is an asshole who is constantly at work and appears like a  totally different person when he’s around his dad. And these days that was a lot of the time. Dinners with his dad and his co-workers, a damn cricket game with William’s dad and a distant cousin. All of which Noora attended like a piece of arm-candy on William’s side. Like something for William to show off with. And not just that. She was something for William to defy his dad with too. Because William’s dad was all kind in public but he had cornered Noora more than once and told her to stay away from his son with her 'greedy paws'.

_Noora felt her lip trembling and Chris walked up to her. Noora looked up and put up a good front, but Chris raised an eyebrow. “He has been awful to you too hasn’t he?”_

They spend that night at the kollektiv, eating ice-cream and complaining about what an asshole William was. Chris told her she was brave for standing up against Nico. And so they bonded over their shared disliking of both the Magnusson brothers.

Because apparently Chris was hurt deep too.

William had reduced their friendship to the bare minimum of one text a week. Then, when Chris showed up to stay in London for a week, a visit they had planned months in advance, the look on William’s face showed that he had totally forgotten and that he totally didn’t care anymore.

And then slowly, Chris had started to care. Just not about William anymore.

 

When Noora finally broke up with William and returned to Oslo, he had reached out to her saying she probably did the right thing. He had casually texted her to see if she was going to be at the Halloween party, joking about matching their costumes.

Noora ended up not going though, and when his messages kept going for a week after Halloween, Noora had to ask.

‘What about Eva, Chris?’ Noora had typed, and the ‘typing’ bubble came and went for the next minute. ‘That wasn’t going to work out. We hooked up last spring but there’s too much drama. Too much Nissen baggage.’ Chris replied.

Noora scoffed a bit, his choice of words being to call Eva drama.

 

But then the text continued. Always casually, and they came more frequently on a time where Noora needed a friend. Where the girls were busy with Kosegruppa which she didn’t want to get involved in (she didn’t have much ‘kose’ vibes to spread).

When Noora mentioned Kosegruppa would be hosting a party at the kollektiv, she wasn’t excited. Until Chris offered up the prospect of coming to cheer her up.

 

In hindsight she guesses that’s where they started. That night they talked by the Christmas tree and they agreed to meet up for coffee. She told Eva about that, and explained that Chris was the only other person who felt the same sort of way about William, and Eva had let it slide.

Those coffee dates turned into afternoons of Chris talking about his family. Of Noora talking about her time in Spain. Of the two of them greeting each other at parties and the casual ‘hello, glad you’re here’ hug turned into something a bit more lingering.


	2. Cupid's Arrow

It was Valentines when and Noora eyed Chris from across the party that they were both attending. Everyone around them was kissing. Even and Isak most notably, because they had just cheered on Even’s birthday from 2 days ago. Vilde and Magnus, obviously. Noora thought she caught a glimpse of Jonas and Sara in the room she just passed, but that could have been her mistake. Because she wasn’t exactly looking around anymore. She was making her way to the other side of the room, and once she got there, Chris looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

And then their lips touched for a moment, just briefly. It wasn’t much, it was something that could have gone unnoticed, and it was something she could label as a lapse of judgement and cover under regret. But she didn’t. And both their faces broke out into a smile before they kissed again, a little bit longer this time.

They left the party to head back to Chris’ place, where he offered her a cup of cocoa and Noora raised an eyebrow.

“I was there with you and William the entire time Noora. I literally had to buy this cocoa for him last spring because he said you were coming over and he didn’t have any in the house.”

Noora laughed at that, and she rolled her eyes saying it was just how William was, letting his romantic gestures be carried out by someone else.

They sat down by the fireplace and Noora could feel Chris’ eyes on her several times. “I’m going to study next year.” Chris said, breaking the silence and earning a look from Noora. He nodded, smiling. “I was thinking about law school. I mean, I would go for Women’s Studies but I think a girlfriend like you would teach me more about that than a 60 year old professor could.”

Noora froze, her lips detaching from the cup and Chris turned his eyes downwards. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume... Thing is, I’m done with the drama. I’m done with hooking up and wasting my time. I wasted the entire summer holding onto a friendship that William had forgotten about the second he left on that plane… with you. You know how that feels, right?” he asked her.

Noora nodded softly. She knew how it felt to stay in a place where you just knew it wasn’t worth it anymore. And she knew William would always be a part of her past. And she knew that Chris’ words could easily be promises. Stuff he told her to make a move on William. To be able to say “I fucked your girl when you guys broke up.” Or some other stupid misogynist thing.

But then he was looking at her, and kissing him hadn’t felt like a mistake. She hadn’t felt that voice in her brain panicking saying “You can’t change him, stay away from him you’re only going to get hurt.” The way she did with William. Because she didn’t have to change him. It’d been months. He had changed himself.

“I’m sure women’s studies would be a bit too advanced for you anyway. You’re a reformed penetrator.” Noora said giggling, then scooting a bit closer on the couch. She took a deep breath and then looked up at him. “But…. Reformed is the key word in that, right?”

Chris sighed and placed both his hands on her shoulders, then traced one up to her cheek. “Yes, Noora. I’m serious. Give me a chance?”

Noora bit her lips. Then she nodded, softly, and she allowed herself to rest her head on Chris’ shoulder which was a bit foreign for the both of them but eventually they fit.

The next morning Noora had woken up in a bed that wasn’t her, and she smiled as she got out of bed in a pair of sweatpants that weren’t hers, and a pain black shirt that wasn’t hers either. She then made her way back to the kitchen, stopping in the hallway when she heard humming and soft latin music.

Noora covered her face, trying to draw out the thoughts of this scene being far too familiar to her. Then she looked over at the couch in the living room which had functioned as a bed, and then Chris gently put a hand on her shoulder, which made her jump a bit.

“Morning.” He said with a smile, and Noora’s shoulders relaxed right away. Chris then noticed they had been tense, and he put down the music with his remote. Then he sighed deeply.

“If you regret last night I… I get it.” He said, looking at anywhere but her because he had tried, he had opened up to someone, to Noora, and that was hard.

Noora smiled and started shaking her head right away. “No, no… Sorry. That’s not it.” She said, trying to sound assuring. When she noticed it wasn’t enough, she stepped forward into his space, and she put her head on his shoulder like she had done the night before. That’s when Chris’ arms closed around her, and Noora whispered “I know Chris.”

They agreed that morning, over omelets and latin music, that they wouldn’t tell their friends yet. Chris had commented that he basically didn’t have friends anymore, and Noora said he did, if he wanted to. But it came down to Chris not having anyone to tell, and Noora waiting for the right moment to tell the girls.

That moment took a while though. It wasn’t until early april, on their last lunch together before Easter break, that Noora cleared her throat and announced she wanted to say something.

“I ehm… I want to tell you guys something. Because I’m… I’m very happy and.”

“Finally.” Sana said, then explaining how she knew there was a reason why Noora was extra smiley these days.

Noora blushed a little, and she didn’t blush often.

“Yeah well… that’s because there is somebody in my life that makes me happy. And… And I want you guys to remember that when I explain more.” Noora said. She then looked at each of them, finally ending with Eva.

“Me and Chris are dating.” She said, eyes moving down to her hands on the table briefly but as soon as she finished the sentence, her eyes went back up to take in Eva’s expression.

And god, Noora liked to see Eva smile but this time she was the happiest to see the corners of Eva’s mouth turn up. “I knew it.” She nodded. “I knew that the two of you were hiding something.”

“What? You and Chris? Penetrator Chris?” Vilde asked, and Noora sighed.

“Vilde… he’s not like that anymore. He’s going to uni next year. He helped out in his father’s business this past year, he…” Noora paused her sentence, wanting to defend Chris by saying he’s been helping around the house for his grandparents because his grandfather was going downhill. But she knew that wasn’t her story to tell.

“Eva?” Noora pleaded, and Eva sighed.

“Yeah, she… she’s right. I mean, this summer he was still flirty but that became less and less last spring. We haven’t hooked up since, like, before Noora came back from London. Wait… how long has this been going on?” Eva then suddenly asked.

Noora shook her head right away. “No no… not that long. We… we were just friends for a while, last fall. It’s only become more than that since a few weeks ago.” Noora explained.

She then went on to talk about the valentine’s party and the days they’d spend together since. His offer to pick her up and take her to his family’s cabin this easter. Which she declined.

“I’m not going, I told him I wanted to be here with you girls.” Noora stated.

Sana shrugged.

“Well if we’re going to be bridesmaids alongside the penetrators as groomsmen, then just give me a few months warning…” Sana said.

To this Chris frowned, asking why Sana had marriage on her mind so much these days, which Sana blamed on the recent nuptuals of her brother and Jamilla.

Noora and Vilde then walked side-by-side after lunch, walking through the hallways of Nissen when Vilde suddenly stopped her. “So you hooked up at Valentine’s?” she asked.

Noora paused and nodded, frowning. “I said that earlier, didn’t I?“ she asked confused. Vilde nodded, then she continued walking. “Yes, yes. I’m just trying to wrap my head around it. You and Pene… You and Chris. Can we call him Christoffer?” Vilde asked, rubbing her temples. Noora smiled, and shrugged. Why not.

“Okay. So you and Christoffer. Man, that means there were surely a lot of unexpected couples at that party.” Vilde said, blinking a few times, counting in her head.

Noora frowned at that, clutching her books to her chest as they arrived by her locker. “What do you mean?”


	3. Capitalism and the Capulets

“You haven’t heard? Jonas and Sara hooked up. And they say it’s not just a party hook-up either. Remember that time when Sara and Ingrid came up and said they had to talk to Eva? That was about Jonas.” Vilde almost whispered.

Noora frowned a little, and she switched out her books. They then walked to the windowsill together, knowing they both had half an hour until their final two classes, and Vilde said down on the opposite side of her. And damn, Noora must have been blind for missing that.

“I see now…” Noora said, looking over to where Jonas and Sara were talking by the benches. She vaguely remembered seeing them at the party now too, and she sighs. This all became very complicated.

Because Sara had hooked up with William, who dropped Vilde for her. William had then dated up with Noora, who had basically dropped her entire moral compass for him. Noora had then started dating Chris, who had hooked up with Sara, who was the ex-girlfriend of Isak, and now dating his best friend, Jonas.

“Oh, hi.” Isak said as he walked up from behind Jonas, not knowing Sara was talking to him from his point of view, and Jonas cleared his throat a bit awkwardly.

“Eh… yeah I just wanted to eh… Wish you guys fun on the cabin trip.” Sara said, smiling. Jonas looked down at her and he couldn’t help but smile too, hoping it worked contagious.

When Isak smiled too, Jonas readjusted his arm on Sara’s shoulder.

“You guys, chill.” Isak then said, rolling his eyes. Jonas frowned.

“I’m fine with this, you know. It’s been like, a year since Sara and I dated and we both know that wasn’t exactly going anywhere.” Isak then looked at Jonas. “Bro, if you’re happy I’m chill with it. I’m heading to class okay. Just… let me know if you can detach yourselves for 2 seconds.” Isak said with a grin.

Jonas groaned at that, and Sara kissed him to make his grumpy face disappear. “Is he really chill though?” She then asked, and Jonas sighed deeply, smiling. “Isak is too good for his own well-being. I told you that like two weeks ago, when I told him.”

Sara then tilts her head. “Yeah well… when it comes to Isak I guess I will never know. My radar is still totally off with him.” She explained, and Jonas laughed, pulling her closer towards him as they swayed from side to side.

That afternoon the boys left on their cabin trip like promised, and Isak had to forcefully take Jonas’ phone away from him.

“Listen, I could have literally brought Even on this trip and I didn’t so none of you.” Isak said, taking Magnus’ phone too. “Get to pine over their girlfriends this weekend.” Isak declared. Mahdi laughed from behind the wheel and high-fived Isak in the shotgun seat, to which Jonas and Magnus both rolled their eyes.

Luckily, Jonas regained his phone that evening after they all settled into bed. Still, it didn’t stop Isak from glaring at Jonas.

“Faen Jonas. I am not going to third wheel in this relationship, okay.” Isak complained, and that made Jonas look up, closing his text conversation with Sara to put his phone away.

“Eh, dude, last time we were at this cabin you literally walked in on me and Eva. You should be happy you’re sharing this room with me and not Magnus.” Jonas joked.

To that, Isak tilted his head contemplatively and then he sighed.

“Okay yeah, you do have a point. But can you just, chill on the love-fest?” Isak asked, and Jonas shrugged.

“I don’t know, Isak. You and Even have literally made out in every classroom by now and I’ve had to come and find you 4 times. Were you chill?”

And that was it. Jonas had given too much sass to the point where Isak had to resort to violence and he smacked a pillow into Jonas’ face, which just made both of them laugh uncontrollably.

Jonas explained that the only reason he wasn’t retaliating was because his grandma would kill him if the pillows got ruined, and Isak smiled smugly.

Then the two boys both gave up their shenanigans and teasing, and Jonas glanced at his phone once more.

“You know… she told me she is scared her friends are not like… real to her.” Jonas said. Isak looked up at that, his face making a knowing look.

Isak nodded. “She… she actually isn’t that close with any of them. She talks shit about them because she thinks then it’ll hurt less if they get back at her.” Isak explained.

Jonas nodded, frowning a bit. “Okay but… that’s still kind of messed up.” Jonas pointed out. Isak shrugged. “Dude, she’s your girlfriend. You talk to her.” Isak said.

Jonas hummed, and as Isak switched off the light, Jonas switched out his light too. “Say hi to Even for me.” Jonas then said, noticing the light from Isak’s phone which he certainly thought he had under his pillow subtly.

The boys got back on Sunday-evening, and Isak reminded them to show up at 11 at the kollektiv if they wanted the free beers. Which was enough convincing to get all of them there, however afterwards, it wasn’t entirely enough when Jonas got a call in the middle of their walk, and he told the guys he’d head home instead, resulting in claims that he was whipped.

Jonas clarified that he wasn’t, and then he took a left turn at the next intersection and waved at them while calling Sara back.

“Sorry, I was with the boys. Do you want to come over to mine?” Jonas asked, and twelve minutes later they met up at Jonas place. Jonas was set on talking through some of the things that got mentioned on their boys-weekend, but then Sara started kissing him and okay, the talking might have to wait for afterwards.


	4. Kitchen conundrums

 “So, I promised my sister I would make dinner for us. I’m making enchiladas. You in?” Jonas asked, coming to stand behind her in front of the mirror.

Sara smiled and turned around to kiss him, before nodding. “Yes, I’d love to. Can I help?” She asked, and Jonas smiled because damn, he never had seen anyone share his love for enchiladas.

“Of course.” Jonas smiled. “I’m going to go and pick out all the ingredients already.” He then said excitingly, and Sara smiled after him.

She walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and Jonas stopped adjusting the temperature when he noticed her, then turning around to the table.

“Ehm… Sara this is Thea, my little sister. Thea, this is Sara. My girlfriend.” Jonas announced, and he exchanged an apologetic look with Sara, who smiled at him in return. She didn’t like meeting new people unexpected like this, but she could make it work.

“Eh, hi.” She said, sitting down at the kitchen table too. Thea smiled, but nothing more came that could help Sara start a conversation.

She tried for a couple of minutes to start a conversation, and Jonas looked over his shoulder when Thea didn’t engage on them.

“Thea, weren’t you going to have dinner with Lisa?” Jonas then asked, and when Thea looked up she seemed to remember and under 2 minutes later she was out of the apartment, yelling her goodbyes.

Sara then got up from her seat at the kitchen table and glanced over Jonas’ shoulder, before tying an apron around her waist.

“These the ones we’re using?” she said pointing at the tortillas, and Jonas nodded.

Sana then pulled them out and spread them open, and Jonas offered her a spoonful of the sauce to taste, which she smiled at. “Hmm, that’s amazing. It’s so spicy. There’s a secret ingredient?” She asked. Jonas laughed. “My uncle brings Sambal straight from Mexico.” Jonas explained, and Sara nodded while wiping the corners of her mouth. “Alright. Time to load theses up.” She said, and Jonas passed her the sauce which she spread out in the enchiladas before putting them into a baking tray.

He watched her from afar as she sprinkled sauce and cheese on top, and only snapped out of his little daydream when she looked confused at the oven. “Oh, right, yeah let me.” Jonas said, and he pushed a few buttons opening the oven, and sliding the food in.

“You know, I’m actually impressed.” He said, pulling her closer to him once the food entered the oven and all they had to do now was wait. Sana looked up at him and frowned.

“Because I know how to make enchiladas?”

“Because you tried to talk to my sister that much.” He said. Sara blushed softly.

“Well, I always wanted a sibling. I have a cousin who is my age but she lives in Bergen.”

Jonas nodded, leaning against the kitchen table and looking at her, showing that he was interested and willing to listen. He wanted to learn more about her. About the way she was around other people. About how other people saw her, and how she saw other people.

“I don’t know, I guess I always had people around me who were forced to like me. So it’s not the easiest thing to open up around people. I try though. When I meet new people, I try to like… Be real with them. But there’s…”

She looked up at Jonas and shook her head, smiling. “Anyways, you don’t want to hear any of that.

“No, I do. I do actually.” Jonas said, leaning away from the table and pulling her close to him. “Isak has…. Isak has told me some things. About how you’re keeping your friends at distance. Talk shit about them so that you won’t be hurt if they hurt you?” Jonas asked.

Sana let go of Jonas’ warm embrace and looked at him. Jonas could see the worry on her face.

“Sara, you can be real with people. They’re your friends. Ingrid is your friend. Laura and Lyla are your friends.” He said, both his hands resting on her shoulders. “Eva and the other girls could be your friends. I mean… you guys were good, a while ago.”

Sara sighed and looked anywhere but at him.

“When I… when I said those things, it was when Ingrid was reconnecting with Eva again. And I was dating Isak but that wasn’t exactly… well, you know. I was pissed at her and at the other girls. I was convinced they would throw me off the group, because I couldn’t just ignore all the stuff that had happened. I was upset at them because they were stronger than me.” Sara explained.

“So yes. I talked shit about them. I vented to Isak back then and I told some of the other girls. I figured if they were mad at each other they would no longer be mad at me. That’s how I got the girls back. That’s why we’re not close with Eva and her friends.” Ingrid explained.

Jonas nodded, trying to understand why she did what she did.

“Have you.. apologized? For saying those things about your friends?” Jonas asked.

Sara shook her head. “I only told bits and pieces to some of the girls. Well, most of it to Isak I think. And he won’t say anything. So it won’t come out. I… I don’t want to bring those things up again. Jonas, it was a year ago.”

Jonas sighed and then looked up as the oven made a sound.

“Okay. Well, I can’t force you on what to do. But I won’t lie to you. I think it’s wrong that you said those things and never took the responsibility. I just hope that time last year doesn’t come back to you. I know Isak won’t say anything but…”

He then pulled the enchiladas out of the oven and Sara sighed, carefully eyeing Jonas’ mood. When he plated her up and smiled at her, she knew the conversation was done for now, but the pinging feeling was still stuck in her chest.

Maybe she could listen to his advice. Maybe getting the girls an amazing buss was the way to pay them back for all the shit she said about them last year. She was a good bus-boss. Maybe that could be her way of making things right.

As if the universe aligned with her, Sara received the text from Mari when she was in the library, Jonas resting his forehead against her and Sara had to put some distance in between them so she could read the text.

“Mari invited us to go check out the buss.” She said.

Jonas rolled his eyes. “Russebuss?” he asked, and Sara nodded.

“Yes. And I know you don’t like russetiden very much.” Sara said, looking up at him. “I know you and the boys aren’t going to get a bus. But… if we get this bus maybe you can party with us? We’re 20 and it’s a bus for 25, I think.”

Jonas chuckled a bit at that. “Me and the boys partying on your bus next year? Oh Sara.” He said, pulling her to his chest. “That is not going to happen in a million years.”

“Why not?”

“Because our squad and Pepsi Max… I mean come on, do you really see Magnus partying with the girls? And I don't think it’s what Isak would have in mind.”

“Isak is dating a third year, Jonas. He’s basically going to experience Russ twice. Isak doesn’t get to complain.”

“We’re also friends with Even Sara. We also get invites to Russ-parties.” Jonas explained, and Sara smiled.

“You just chose not to go to them, right?” She asked with a teasing smile, and Jonas rolled his eyes again but his smile was visible too.

“I’m staying away from russetiden 2017. Maybe by next year you’ll have made me a changed men but you’re going to have to work harder to do that.”

“Challenge accepted.” Sara said smiling, as she pulled him in for another kiss.

Two weeks later, Jonas saw the “Flawless since ‘99” Instagram post and he shook his head. He took another drag and then showed the insta to the other boys.

“Dude, I still can’t believe you’re dating the russbos of our year’s hottest bus and you’re not scoring us invites to their parties.”

“Sana is the russ-boss Mahdi.” Jonas corrected, looking at Isak for confirmation.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “If anyone should have been russ-boss it should have been Vilde.”

“Okay can we drop this subject now?” Isak asked, looking at Magnus and Mahdi. “I told you guys last winter. You gotta start getting chicks for yourself. Mahdi, you keep giving the girls mixed signals. And Magnus, you need to chill with Vilde. Sana told me you were talking marriage the other day when you met up at the park.

Jonas laughed at that, stating marriage is another worthless thing conjured up by society, and Magnus went on a rant on how his feelings for Vilde were genuine, which the boys just tuned out with more weed.

Not that Magnus got the hint, as he was all over Vilde all the time, even from the minute they walked into the Syng Karaoke bar. But to be fair, there was a good vibe, and Jonas was glad Sara invited him and the boys. At least it was something she and Sana had been able to agree upon. At least they were trying to work together. He was proud of her.

Jonas then looked up as a new song came on and he was a bit surprised to see Even take the stage, so he wrapped his arm around Sara from his spot at the bar, so he could watch. When Imagine started playing through the entire bar, Jonas wasn’t exactly surprised. But when Even started singing, Jonas and Isak shared a look of being impressed.

“Hi.” Sara said smiling happily as she walked up to him, and the two shared a kiss. “I’m glad you made it. Sana invited a bunch of her friends too.” She said.

Jonas frowned and shrugged. “So? It’s no big deal Sara.” Jonas said, pushing at the corners of her mouth to make her pout go away. “No I know…. It’s not that I mind that Sana invited them but… Ingrid is into one of them.” Sara said, rolling her eyes. “We had that buss meeting on Friday and Ingrid exchanged numbers with Sana’s brother when he came home and then we all had to leave but… the two of them have been staying in touch.”

“Oh.” Jonas said, looking around the room then where he just spotted Ingrid walking up to the guys entering. That’s when the singing stopped, and Jonas saw how Even was frozen, his gaze on the five guys who just entered, the five guys and Ingrid who was chatting to one of them.

Jonas looked at Sara who was frowning over the situation, and he swallowed. “Okay maybe you’re right. Maybe them being here isn’t such a good idea after all.” Jonas said.

Not because of Ingrid. Jonas didn’t care who Ingrid was into these days. They were friendly enough at school but he wasn’t much interested in her dating life. She had sent him a text, back in February, saying she hoped he had now found the right girl from him. That’s about the last she heard of her.

So Ingrid wasn’t the problem. The problem was the way one of the guys was looking at Even, and now Isak, on the stage, and Jonas didn’t like it.

His suspicions were confirmed when he found himself in the middle of a fight minutes later, vaguely aware that Sara had walked up and told him to stop. It wasn’t until Sana and her both walked up to them, that the fight died down, and Jonas found himself in front of Sara who was looking at him all weird.

“What was that?”

“They came after Isak. I’m sorry it ruined the party but I’m not going to stand by and watch them hurt my friends.” Jonas explained.

Sara looked behind her to where the boys were now walking off, and she looked back at Jonas. “You didn’t have to start fighting though.”

She then looked over at where Jonas’ friends were gathered and she let go of his hands. “Go with them. I’ll text you later tonight.”

And so Jonas went with the boys, and Sara returned inside, letting everyone know that the fight was but a minor case of miscommunication, although she doubted most people bought it.

The thing was that the fight wouldn’t have happened hadn’t it been for Sana being the russ boss, so Sara made up her mind. She was going to figure out a way to make sure things like this didn’t happen in the future.

“What happened outside?” Ingrid then asked, walking up to Sara. Sara sighed and looked around her to make sure Sana wasn’t nearby. “The people Sana invited, they started a fight.”

“Elias and his friends? No, I find that hard to believe.” Ingrid stated. Sara frowned. Elias. Okay, that was a name she was going to remember.

“Ingrid, you’ve met the guy two times now.”

“Yes. And I think they’re not bad people. Elias helped Sana for not getting busted by her parents. And we both know that the other boys have a tendency to fight. Remember last fall when Mahdi and Isak fought because Mahdi is Muslim and Isak is gay.”

Sara rolled her eyes.

“Ingrid… Jonas was part of the fight. And I know he wouldn’t be the one to start fighting. Can we trust the word of my boyfriend over some guy you have a crush on?” Sara asked.

Ingrid nodded. Then she started giggling.

“What?” Sara asked.

Ingrid shook her head. “Nothing. Just remembering how Jonas, your current boyfriend and my ex, was part of the fight as well as Isak, who is also your ex. I mean… Maybe you have a type.”

“Maybe we both do.” Sara replied.


	5. Someone's Little Sister

Turns out that Ingrid’s crush on Elias was more than just a crush.

They obviously discussed the fight the next few days over text, with Elias convincing Ingrid that he and the boys don’t get into fights. Because Elias did regret that it happened, and he apologized to Sana for it countless times.

“I’m sorry Sana, I didn’t know he was your friend.” He repeated, before Sana gave him another one of her cold stares. Elias rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, checking to see if Sana was just like this with everyone.

To his surprise, Ingrid mentioned she had been distant to most people, including her friends. At first, she had noticed Sana walking by Vilde, Chris, Eva and Noora. Then she noticed how it was just Eva and Noora walking up to them, and not Sana. Sana didn’t join them at an impromptu meeting that Friday either.

When she announced she would no longer be on the buss, it came to nobody’s surprise anymore. And soon it wouldn’t be on anyone’s mind anymore, when the hate-account was created. And Ingrid was hurt. Frustrated, confused, and hurt. And all of those many things left her questioning her friendship with Sara.

Luckily Elias was there, and they talked a lot in that time. Rumors from Bakka which Elias debunked. They compared both the revue’s which, to Elias’ defense, they had lost their best technical guy when Mikael graduated so he admitted that the Nissen revue was better than Bakka’s.

But hate-accounts had never been a problem at Bakka. And that was what was going on at Nissen now.

4 posts were made on day 1. Sara talking shit about Frida, Olivia and Sana. But it was the first one, the one about Ingrid, that did the most damage.

“What the hell is this.” Ingrid asked Sara as she stood right next to her when the notification came in. Sara played dumb, but Ingrid could see the tremble in her hands. “Sara, what the hell. Did you say these things?” Ingrid asked.

She went through the other posts. The one about Frida, she recognized because she had sent something similar to her.Sara said she had no idea how those things ended up on Instagram or why anyone would do such a thing to her. Then, Sana walked up and confronted Sara too, so Sara went into defense, saying it was clearly photoshopped and someone was messing with her.

Still, Ingrid packed up her bag and looked at Sara, once Sana had walked off. “This is low.” She then left to class, without saying much more to Sara.

By the next day, the rumors had spread all over Nissen, that is how long it took. And after spending two hours on the phone with Sara the night before, she had been trying to understand. And she had tried to talk to the other girls. Even Sana, who hadn’t responded to her texts.

So she told Elias about the situation. And Elias told her that the person responsible for causing this much damage should be held responsible. When he mentioned Ingrid as one of the people who he cared about, she blushed staring at the text for a bit.

At that point, Sara stopped picking up the phone. Ingrid tried calling her every 5 minutes since the second wave of instas hit. Sara no longer replied on Facebook either, not even seeing the messages that Ingrid had tried sending her.

Ingrid knew the only remaining step was to go over to Sara’s place later today, which meant she would cancel on meeting up with Elias but this had priority. At that point Sana walked up to them, and Ingrid smiled at her softly as she told her they couldn’t get a hold of Sara. She wanted to say more than that though. She wanted to apologize, in Sara’s stead, for saying those things. She wanted to let Sana know that she didn’t approve of those things. But then Vilde cut in and the opportunity went away.

Eva questioning if it was really Sara did make Ingrid smile a bit. Out of everyone in the group now, she and Eva still knew Sara best. But it was Sara who said those things. She certainly didn’t post them, why would she, which lead them to conclude that someone hacked into the accounts.

Out of all people, Vilde then came with a voice of reason, pointing out that despite the hate-account being too much, those things said by their own bus-boss was damaging for the group. That’s when Ingrid spoke up again, once Eva mentioned she was going to quit.

“No girls, it’s fucking important that we don’t let this ruin us. Someone is attacking us and we have to stand together, as one buss. As friends.” Ingrid said, looking at Sana specifically.

Then the bell rang, and they walked down the stairs while Laura asked her if it was true that it was illegal to make accounts like that. Ingrid replied that she didn’t know, and then looked behind her for a moment to see Sana, before she continued her conversation with Laura.

By the next day, Ingrid knew something had to be done. Sara was still entirely crushed, to the point that she even pushed Jonas away and she had gone to her cabin, far away from the others, at least until Monday.

Jonas even texted her, asking about the whole mess of a situation, but Ingrid couldn’t explain much. They didn’t know who was responsible for the account yet. However, then they figured it out. They figured out Vilde had hacked into Sara’s account before. And they figured out the account bio was a sentence from their facebook group. And Vilde had always wanted to be buss-boss. That’s when Ingrid threw her phone on her bed in anger, and a couple of minutes later she picked it back up, opening insta.

In making the Vilde account, Ingrid was only trying to protect her friend. Vilde had to know that things like this wouldn’t go by without consequences. That friends should be able to trust and support each other, especially if they’re on a bus together. And Vilde wasn’t doing that. Vilde was trying to divide them, and use secrecy to split them up. So Ingrid posted Vilde’s worst moments too.

That’s when Sara called and told Ingrid that Isak had admitted. And Ingrid knew she fucked up. On her way out of school, she told the girls in the group-chat about what Sara told her, which was apparently around the same time that Sana figured out. It wasn’t Vilde. It was Isak.


	6. Someone's older brother

Then, she ended up at a park, greeted by Elias’ laugh, and she sighed deeply.

“I royally fucked up today.” She sighed. Elias was busy adjusting the settings on his camera. Apparently he and the boys were going to film a video later that afternoon. Ingrid smiled when he said she could guest-star in it, and she shook her head when he started pointing the camera at her.

“Or you could be our boss. You would be good at that stuff. Our channel manager.” He smiled. Ingrid was blushing all over. Then she sighed. “Don’t think that’s a good idea. I tend to think the worst of people right away.” She said.

Elias dropped the camera and looked at her. He moved on his seat, and asked her what she meant.

“Today we made a hate-account for Vilde. Because we thought she was behind the account that posted Sara’s texts.”

Elias clicked his tongue, shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

“That’s… yeah that’s bad.” He said.

“I know.” Ingrid sighed. It didn’t even matter anymore who had created the account. There was no room left for her to be mad at Isak at the moment. She was more mad about herself. Mad about doing something as awful as creating a hate account herself.

She did mention Isak being the one behind the account, to which Elias made a comment that Isak seemed to be involved in everything these days. However then he picked up one of the stray soccer balls laying around, and he placed his camera equipment out of the way. He then walked a little bit, and from a distance, kicked the ball over to Ingrid.

“Let’s work on some of that anger that you have girl.” Elias smiled. Ingrid rested the tip of her foot on the ball.

“You do know I have three older brothers right? I grew up playing soccer.” She said, and Elias laughed. “Basketball is the game in my family. So we’ll start off with soccer first.”

The first implied that they were in for an entire afternoon of time at the park. Which was exactly what happened eventually, to the point where Ingrid arrived home all worn out and her mom asking questions about if she was going out tonight.

“No mom. I don’t think I’m going out tonight.” She replied with a smile. The next morning she woke up to a text from Elias saying Sana had apologized for the fight, and he shared his suspicion that she had a crush on someone. Seeing Sana at school on Monday, Ingrid tried to fit that into the image she had of Sana. Maybe they could become friends.

It was also that morning that Ingrid knew she had to apologize to Vilde and the other girls, and so she messaged Eva with an apology, knowing she would get the message over to Vilde. She apologized for things potentially going bad between Vilde and Magnus, and she also reminded the girls that Isak was the one who started everything. Finally, she added that they should stand together as a bus and not be mad at each other, but at him, if anyone.

Ingrid wasn’t sure how much the girls would blame Isak, knowing they were closer friends with him than she was. Then again they somehow seemed to be into forgetting people’s pasts now that Noora was dating penetrator Chris, so Ingrid was a bit lost about that. Yet she knew it was worth talking to them, before they would drop out of the bus. She insisted on it, texting Eva back.

They had to get on one page about this. And so she agreed with the meeting that Sana proposed in the facebook group. Maybe that way she could explain herself to everyone involved, before the school found out and people would get expelled.

That’s when Sana’s confession came the next day. That’s when Sana admitted being behind the hate account. And a couple of days later was when Sana appeared in front of them, alone. And that’s when their groups split. Where Sana’s friends showed up, having forgiven her, and Ingrid stopped Sara from yelling after Sana. They were better people than them. And they wouldn’t be the closest of friends. Eva’s 18th birthday was the first birthday Ingrid missed in a lot of years, but she knew it was for the best that they let things rest for a bit.

Luckily Elias did send her pictures, which made her smile. Sara jumped up on her bed when Eva’s birthday present was revealed and showed her the picture she got sent by Jonas. And that’s how they spend their Friday night. Jealous of a party that they were experiencing through Instagram. Ironically enough, considering how Instagram accounts had ruined the last 2 weeks. But they hadn’t ruined their friendship. They could talk about everything. Including boys.

“So… you and Elias?” Sara asked, and Ingrid smiled. “Have you gone on a proper date yet?”

“Not yet. It’s Ramadan right now so it’s best to wait until afterwards.”

Sara nodded. “Smooth guy then. Making plans for the end of the month. Meanwhile you guys keep talking, building things up. Yeah yeah, he’s really on a long-term plan here.” Sara teased.

Ingrid blushed a little, and then got up from her bed when another notification pinged on her phone.

“Fucking hell…” She said, her eyebrows raised at the text Elias just sent. It was a picture, with ‘Who is this guy and why is everyone freaking out’ below it.

Ingrid turned her phone to Sara, who looked shocked. “William showed up? Fy faen, does he know about Noora and Chris?” she asked.

And no. William didn’t know about Noora and Chris.


	7. Det er fest

“What’s this?” he asked, walking into the yard where the party took place. The party basically froze at that point, and Noora found Chris in the crowd soon enough.

In a matter of seconds, they were by each other’s sides and Chris took Noora’s hand in his, then full on approaching William.

“Hi William. I don’t think you have an invite to this party.”

William was just staring at them, a look of anger aimed at Chris. That’s when Noora scoffed. “Faen what a sore loser are you actually, William?” she asked him. Eva came to stand by Chris’ side, patted his shoulder, and told him to pay attention.

“What the hell do you think gives you the right to show up here, then. Are you that lonely that you need to come back to a place where nobody wants you anymore. Are you that cheap that you plan to buy friends by what, bringing a bottle of champagne?” Noora asked, taking the bottle from William’s hand, and passing it on to Eva right away. All the while she didn’t break eye contact with William.

“Has daddy invalidated your feelings as a proud stock-broker or something? Or have you come here to claim me again as your prize? Have you refrained from calling your girlfriend weak and you want that effort to be appreciated?. Do you want a round of applause now that it’s been 10 months since you threw that rapeculture shit at me? Are you here to remind me how I should have been stronger, back when it happened and back when I had to testify it. Ah, anyway, it doesn’t matter. You’re not getting any of that. The only thing you’re getting is a retour ticket to London. I suggest you turn around and head back into your car. After all that’s what you’re good at. Walking away. So go ahead. Go ahead and walk around like a fucking cliché.”

One minute later, William’s expensive car had disappeared from the driveway again, and Noora had her face buried in Chris’ shoulder, who was, along with the rest of the group, cheering Noora on. Chris carefully rubbed her arms until she looked back up at him, and he had the proudest smile on his face when she did.

“Damn, why wasn’t I there when you did that the first time.” He smiled, and Noora laughed, before kissing him.

“Because you were too busy being a Penetrator back then.” Noora said teasingly, and Chris rolled his eye a bit. “Yeah well, I’m done with that. I mean…. Being a penetrator. Like… as in the group, you know. I don’t mind like, penetrating anything else or…” “Okay Chris, that’s about enough.” Noora said. Chris sighed deeply and pulled her closer to him as they walked back to the party.

“No but seriously.”

“Christoffer.”

“Okay okay. I can wait. I told you, I would wait however long you’d want me.”

“I know.”

Then the party continued, and more instagrams followed to document it. More gossip followed to, such as the rumor that Eva and Adam hooked up that night, although that was anyone’ guess.  What wasn’t a guess was how Jonas showed up to Sara’s place the next morning, walking in through the back door like he had done it a million times over. In reality it had only been a dozen or so times, but that didn’t matter.

“I missed you at the party.” He said, and Sara smiled at him. “Yeah… yeah I know but… too much stuff happened, you know. A birthday you should be spending around people that you actually want to look in the eye.” Sara explained.

Jonas nodded, moved Sara’s hair over her shoulder and pressed a kiss down. “Still… I would have wanted you there. And we could have gone to mine afterwards, because my parents are on vacation, remember.” He whispered against her skin.

Sara didn’t exactly stop his movements until it became too much. “Jonas Noah Vasquez, are you still drunk?” she then asked, and Jonas smiled, nodding and saying he ‘probably affirmatively’ was still drunk.

That’s when Sara dragged him upstairs to her room and dropped him on the bed. And Jonas slept. And then he woke up. And then Sara was in the bed too. And before they both well realized it, the day was over as the sun was setting outside Sara’s window.

“Sunset date.” Ingrid said while shaking her head as she walked through downtown Oslo. It was such a cliché, but how could she really say no. So she had agreed to Elias’ invite to meet at some playground or something. Which turned out to be exactly that, a playground, and Elias encouraged her to sit down.

“What are we doing here?” she asked with a smile, and Elias kicked off and started swinging then.

“You know, I’m the middle child of three.” Elias explained, not really looking at Ingrid as he started talking. “My oldest brother was always the golden child. Perfect grades, perfect friends… perfect everything. And then came me and I was doing good too but not as good as him, you know. My parents loved his friends. They liked mine. And then Sana came and as soon as she showed some interest in sciences at the age of like, 8, my dad claimed her as his pride and joy because she would follow in his footsteps.”

Elias looked aside and shrugged. “And I was ‘just Elias’. Going to Bakka. I had some cool friends. But not all of them were Muslim so whatever I did it was two steps forward, five steps back.” Elias explained.

Ingrid wasn’t sure what it had to do with anything, but she listened anyways. “But Sana’s friends aren’t Muslim?” she then asked.

Elias smiled at bit at that. “Nope. They’re not. And my parents were suddenly fine with that. When… When I lost contact with one of my non-Muslim friends, it was rough. It shook our entire group, you know. It was like losing a limb.”

Ingrid nodded. She remembered losing Eva almost two years ago. It was exhausting to try to pretend like she didn’t cry herself asleep that summer.

“Anyways… what I’m trying to say is that it always feels like we’re part of two different worlds. And we’re trying to please everyone.”

Ingrid tilted her head and smiled. He was trying to make her feel better because she couldn’t be at Eva’s party…

“You know, things might be bad now with you and Eva, but that’s not going to last. You can’t always be on the right page with everyone. That guy I mentioned, the one I lost contact with…. That’s Even. And he was there last night, and we talked. How you and Eva are now, is not going to be like that forever. I mean… she hooked up with one of my friends last night. You might actually see way more of her this summer. You’ll get your chance of making things right.” Elias assured her.

Ingrid looked aside from the swingset. “So… you think that’s going to happen more often then? Adam and Eva hooking up?” she asked. They both kept serious for a bit, but then the names made both of them laugh. Elias shook his head smiling, and he pointed out that Adam might convert to being a catholic just for that pun.

That’s when Ingrid looked at him again, and she took a deepsigh.

“But… It does happen? You and your friends, hooking up with people?” Ingrid asked.

Elias looked at her and smiled. He knew what she meant. Then he watched as the sun was going down, and he encouraged her to watch too. When the sun was fully down, he looked up to see a message on his phone and he sighed.

“Come. I want to show you something.”

Elias put out his hand and Ingrid took it, a bit hesitantly, and she followed him when they walked through Oslo, a few minutes or so, and then they walked into a back yard.

“Guys… I brough a guest to our dinner. This is Ingrid.” He said, standing in front of the boys who were gathered around a table of food.

Ingrid looked at them, then looked at the food and she smiled. “Eh, hi. Wow, that food looks amazing.”

“Eh yeah. And you can have more. Join us for Eid? It’s when..”

“.. you celebrate the end of Ramadan.” Ingrid added, and Elias looked at her with a pride in his eye.

“Dude, your girl knows her stuff. I think that’s a keeper.” Mutta said, and Elias looked at the girls before looking at Ingrid. Ingrid just smiled at him, and then went to take a seat, choosing the one next to Yousef.

It turned out to be a good choice, Yousef being there to explain specific aspects of Islam as the other boys ate their dinner. And Ingrid tasted the food too. Which was good, and unlike anything she had eaten before, but nothing in comparison to the amount of food during the Eid-party, weeks later.

“Thanks for the invite.” Ingrid said, holding up her plate of food causing Elias to laugh at her selection. “Of course I’m inviting you. But man you chose a weird combination.” He said. Ingrid frowned at that, and Elias smiled letting her know he was just teasing. He then took her hand and nodded, and kissed the top of it. “I’m glad I get to share this with an amazing girl like you.”

“Okay that… That I didn’t expect.” Jonas said observing Elias and Ingrid from afar, after Sara had pointed them out to him. Sara shrugged and smiled, explaining she was happy for them and stating she wasn’t going to try and ruin anyone’s happiness anymore.

As she said that, her eyes landed on Sana and she smiled at her, to which Sana smiled back faintly. That reminded Jonas, and he searched for Noora in the crowd. Once he found her, they had a conversation with looks, and Jonas kissed Sara softly before he walked over to the table, where he gently tapped the side of a glass, announcing the speech.

“I ehm… I didn’t write this. It was Noora.”

“And Chris. And Isak, a little.” Noora corrected him, as she leaned further into Chris’ embrace, who placed a kiss on her cheek.

Jonas nodded, and then looked at the paper.

 

 

“Kjære Sana. This speech, is for you.”


End file.
